Not So Immortal
by Sailorfusion
Summary: Sequel to the prequel Silent Goddess, a unique sequel piece of Selene, her reluctant companion (Micheal), and their perils within the Underworld.
1. Rising

Not So Immortal

Part One: Rising

_There is blood on my face_ . I noticed, looking down at my hand, then him. He stood there, just like the child he was, hardly any expression on his face, contrary to mine which I now know was showing that of astonishment. Not at what I had done...but what was I going to do?

We walked throughout the damp, filth ridden passages of the old subway, making our way towards the station above. He followed me, silently. I could feel the heat radiating from him as we proceeded, the slight breaths he took and hearing his feet lightly touch the damp concrete floors.

We came to a passageway that led towards the above terminal station, the door was up a few steps but was however locked as I tested the handle. I slammed my shoulder into it to break down the door. He came close to me, and undid the latch holding it shut. Not looking him in the eyes, I proceeded through the open door and into the station.

The smoke and time worn tiles lined the walls, no sun came in, this was underground and the steps to the streets were far down throughout the other coridors. Humans buisily went through the terminal, all of them having somewhere to go; except for myself and him.

I looked ahead to the empty smoking area, still hearing his distinct footsteps following closely behind me. I closed the door behind us as we walked in.

He sat down, staring at the telivision that was reporting the weather. I locked the door behind us, and put down the blinds.

He looked up at me as I sat down.

"Don't ask me what we are going to do now; I don't have any more of an idea then you do." I told him straight out, not meeting eyes.

"I never asked." He said, a slight smirk coming across his face.

"Here", I told him, handing him some paper money from one of the pockets of my holster, "Get a shirt and make yourself decent."

"Yes, ma'am." He said, with a mock salute. I watched him closely as he left, closing the door behind him. Now I was alone finally.

I slid back in the worn plastic chair and held my head in my hands, not crying however, brushing my hands through my hair that was now matted with blood, the feeling of it on my scalp familiar. I needed somewhere to go...my allies, they were either dead, or wanted me to be so. Except...no, I know better. Edward would never take us in. He never stated to me his reasons for being a death dealer, I am sure he had good intentions but still, we had been friends for over one hundred years. Not terribly long while looking at the vampiric lifespan which we know to be unlimited but still. I have to locate him first, I pulled my phone out of my pocket, then threw it at the wall letting it shatter to pieces with a spark and the sound of splintering plastic. The Ordoghaz held all of my assets for now, the death dealers including myself had our own budgets. My phone was tapped I'm sure, knowing Kraven.

Bastard, wonder where he went. Probably back to one of his little scurrying friends, rats, all of them were. Anyone who was involved with Kraven to the least bit had the same sickening slime dripping off of their presence. Except Viktor.

_Selene you idiot, you knew all along something was amiss..._

He came back in, wearing a gray short sleeved shirt and carrying a cup of hot noodles and a highly caffinated drink.

"Hungry?" He said, his mouth half-stuffed with noodles, as he struggled to get some in his mouth with the fork.

"No thanks, you might as well eat though. We're going to China." I told him. _They'll trust me once they hear what I have to say._

"What??" He asked, nearly choking.

"I will not repeat myself; take nothing with you. Give me that." I said, grabbing hold of the hospital pager from his waist, probably for use while on call. I smashed it in my hands. "They can track us, from now on we leave nothing behind, no trace until we are safe. We have two days until the next Elder is at full strength. They'll awaken him I'm sure." I said.

"Huh? Elder? What the hell are you talking about? Can you tell me something about this Coven, I'm a little bit..."

"Mortal, I know" I told him, finishing his sentance. A slight disgust at the emotions once held by the weakened human flesh. "But you aren't anymore and...oh, never mind. I'm booking a flight to Hong Kong for tonight, we have to stay awake now, they will come after us."

"How can you be sure of that?" He asked, that mortal curiousity and hopefulness coming through in his voice.

"The vampires are at least, I have slain an elder and his body has my blood splattered upon it. And with the number of informants and agents they have around the major cities of this world we are most definately not safe." I told him, "Do you have any open accounts at banks, or credit cards?" I asked him.

"Uh, one card, one account, why?" He asked, sipping on the soup.

"Withdraw all you can, max out your cards here, we need to erase all records of you." I told him, I had enough to provide airfare for us to Hong Kong and a few nights stay at a hotel. But that was my limit for now.

"Fine, what about my family in the states? They are already worried sick and..."

"Don't call them, you are dead to them now. Get some rest while I'm here." I told him, changing the channel above.

"Fine...aren't you tired?" He asked, laying down upon some chairs.

"I'll sleep once we are at 3500 feet, for now though" I said, taking the safety off one of my berretas, "I'll keep watch. You rest." He nodded and turned away from me.

He, he looked so vulnerable asleep. Just like how I was once.

_Don't think of that Selene_


	2. Glow

Part 2: Glow

I waited there for hours, watching him sleep. The occaisional twitch in his features was the only hint as to how he felt for now. I had already made advance reservations for the flight to Hong Kong, a good ten hours from Budapest. Edward was there. He had gone to establish a coven in the east. I continued to comb the blood out of my hair for now, occaisionally ripping a few pieces out. 

I turned the telivision back to an international news channel, the time here was now eight o'clock and sundown had been a half hour ago. Our plane took off from the local airport within the hour.

"Get up, we're leaving." I said to him, kicking his feet which were dangling off the side of the chairs. He work with a hazy start, confused.

"Ugh, alright. What is it with you and all this abuse?" He asked, getting up and following me out of the room. We proceeded from the central terminal into the side streets.

I raised my hand to flag down a taxi, which nearly ran me down. He looked at me, questioningly. He doesn't trust me, I would not trust myself either, but out of the two of us I am the only one with the experience to make sure we survive for the time being.

He opened the door for me, curteous, and let me slide in first.

"Where do need to go now?" Asked the driver, the car smelled of old cigarrettes and cheap beer, the seats torn and plastic like.

"Airport, please hurry." I said, he closed the door next to me, sliding next to it to avoid physical contact between he and I.

I stared out of the window, a thick fog spread over the city, obscuring my view. The window next to him became fogged with his warm breath, a forlorn look crossed his face.

"I'm sorry." He said, turning towards me.

"For what?" I asked, stupid appologies. "Don't appologize for something you have no control over."

"I came here, endangering you and everyone else; I'm sorry okay?" He said, sincerity ringing clear in his voice.  
"Oh cut it out." I practically laughed, hiding that emotion with a smirk, "Don't embarrass yourself further."

"I was trying to be nice." He said, "You don't have to act like such a cold hard ." Practically pouting and mixing that sound with a hint of anger, he got out of the car in front of the gate. I handed the driver a few bills including the tip and followed after him. Ignoring his insults, of which I had heard worse from both lycans and vampires alike, we proceeded into the terminal.

The smell of melted plastic mixed with fresh upholstry filled the area, taking a quick glance around the area, I saw no distinct markers of vampire or lycan activity. I went into the nearest packaging area.

"Can I help you miss?" Asked a lady in the shop, wearing a navy uniform with her hair pulled into a tight bun behind her head.

"Yes, do you have any secure packaging for airmail? I have a package that I cannot bring on board, I need it to arrive when I do at my destination."

"Surely, ma'am. Here", she handed me a package marked for airmail. I took it to a counter, he was still behind me, and I undid my holsters and placed them within the box, along with whatever guns I had, and secured them with wrapping material.

"This is to go on the 8:50 flight to Hong Kong, make sure it gets there." I told her, handing her the box and the shipping cost.

"And your name miss?" She said...I could not use Selene or Corvin, too obvious.

"Adriana; Adriana Caprice." I told her, she wrote down the name as we left. I stopped in a tourist shop and grabbed a change of clothes for the flight, black leather was once again too obvious for civilian wear. He followed behind me as always, we came to the gate then.

"I need your passports." Said the balding man behind the counter, blocking our way towards the plane. He held out his hand for our passports. I could sprint onto the plane and...

"This is my wife, she left hers back in Hong Kong. Here is my passport and work Visa, I've been relocated." He said, smiling in the fakest way possible.

"Fine, you can board." The man said, gesturing towards where the plane was boarding. What a relief, we could board. The jet engines were lound, blasting in my sensitive ears as we got into buisness class, second row, with sleeper seats the reclined. I sat down beside the window and watched the airfield below us.

"Hey, can I have window seat?" He asked beside me.

"Fine." I said, and sat in the aisle.

"The plane is now preparing for takeoff, please fasten your seat belts and turn off all cellphones and or pagers. Cabin doors are locking, please proceed to your seats." The stewardess said over then intercom in English, French and Hungarian as everyone became settled. He was already half dozing beside me, his face pressed against the glass. The plane began down the run way and I felt myself pushed back in my seat. I felt very lightheaded for a moment, then dizzy as we took off. I closed my eyes as we came to a steady incline.

"You can now unfasten seatbelts, feel free to walk around the cabin. Attendants will be serving dinner now." The same lady as before said, she came down the aisle with a cart. "Drink or food ma'am?" She said. I glanced at him, he was now awake.

"A glass of cognac, just that." I told her, I needed something to help me sleep.

"Do you have any kind of beef?" He asked. She nodded, and placed a small bottle of cognac on my tray, and a plate with a burger on his and she left towards the next seat. He and I ate in silence. Another stewardess came around in a few minutes and collected our dishes. I got up.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said to him, he was staring out the window at the night sky, not even glancing at me as I got up. The small shower stall had just a towel outside of it, I took my clothes in with me. 

The warm water went onto my hair, letting the congealed blood and dirt that had accumulated in my hair, drop out with the water. A layer of film almost seemed to fall off of my skin as I scrubbed it off with a wash cloth. Closing my eyes, I thought of the events that had taken place. Trying to make sense of our predicament.

_Viktor is dead, he decieved you for over a hundred years, he is out of the picture._ True, for now I cannot focus on the past. _Deathdealers and Lycans alike witnessed you slaying Viktor. Too many witnesses, trust no one who was there. Anyone more then eight hundred years old know knows about the past enough to know of the Old War and how it started. Go to them. _Perfect...I **can **go to Edward. He was close to nine hundred years old, maybe he could help me. Then again, he had responsibility for his coven which I know was the closest thing he had to family.

I brought my hands to my neck as I searched for any lingering grim upon my flesh. The bite of Viktor, a phantom pain came across as I remembered that night. A sharp stinging in that area, I brought my hand to my shoulder. The flesh was still slightly discolored from all those years ago. The edges of my burns still seemed to be on the brink of fading.

I got out of the shower and dried off, slipping on my jeans, camisole, black turtleneck sweater, socks and my boots. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror.

"Selene, what have you gotten yourself into..." I said aloud, followed by a startling knock at the door.

"How long are you going to be in there? I'm not exactly the cleanest person here either." It was him again..._He has to stay around. Silly little puppy, clinging to his master for guidence._ I thought to myself, opening the door and going back to my seat.

I tilted both of them back fully and layed down beside the window, facing the night sky, the clouds below and the stars above, the moon hanging in the sky like a mother watches over her children, hanging there and keeping still. My eyes became drowsy as I drifted to sleep, my face in my hands as I leaned on the edge of the seat.

_And then...there is Him...he's nothing, nothing at all to you, remember that Selene. This is not what you want. _

Companionship? Not to be so...so lonely?

_Don't think of that Selene._


	3. Lost

Part 3: Lost

_Warmth _was the first thing my mind registered, I pushed closer towards it, held it in my hands as it was cradled in my arms. I opened my eyes, still hazy from sleep, and I saw him beside me, his arms wrapped around my waist, a sigh escaped my lips as I gently slid out from under him and into the empty seat beside us. From my watch, it was about one am Chinese time, and we had only minutes left until we were above Hong Kong. I looked over at him again, he was groping for something, _Me?_, in his slumber. 

Eventually having the majority of his body halfway onto the cabin floor, I went over to him and wanted to wake him up before he hurt himself.

"Get up..." I said, gently shaking his hand. He was still searching for something. "Wake up! This is not a joke." I said, and slapped him across the face.

"Hey! What the hell?" He asked, almost shoving me away.

"You could have hurt yourself in your sleep; now get up. The plane is landing any time now." I told him, as he got up to straighten his clothes and hair.

"We are now landing, please fasten your seatbelts. Thank your for cooporation." The stewardess said, as she took her seat. The plane came to a rushing stop. I went off the plane with him, sunrise was hours away and we needed to find the hotel. He followed behind me. Hong Kong was a crowded city, the hotel was only four blocks from us. So we walked, the streets crowded with vendors, school girls out late partying, and tourist areas.

I found the hotel, six stories high.

"Ah, Miss Caprice. Here your room keys. Enjoy your stay." Said the man behind the counter, handing us our keys. Ladies in the lobby laughed at us, giggling as we boarded the elevator. I looked at the package with the card keys on it "honey moon suite". I just made reservations for whichever room had high speed internet, multiple phone lines, and more then one bed. He looked not a bit bothered. We arrived at the fourth floor, the hallways were lightly lit, the signs of a sunrise to soon happen were showing over the horizon. I quickly opened our door, walking over to the drapes to close them, they were the only window in the room which led out to a large balcony.

"What do you plan to do until dawn?" He asked from behind me, picking up a basket on the bed, full of intimate items, his face was smiling.

"No." I told him straight out. He went to the kitchenette and opened up the fruit basket, taking out an apple. 

"Want one?" He asked, his mouth full.

"No thank you." I told him, trying to be polite. _Where did my package go._ I heard the bell ring at the door.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry about your package being late. Here", she handed it to me. "And here is complimentry breakfast for both of you. Thank you for your patience", she said, the little girl making her way back downstairs. He slid the cart inside as I took the package.

"Mm, bacon, eggs, pancakes...you want some? You haven't eaten since..." He thought for a moment as I removed my guns and holsters, "Actually I haven't seen you eat. Do you?" 

"We can, I never did. Blood is for sustanence but most vampires enjoy food also." I told him, cleaning my glock. 

"Why?"

"Too busy, I just depended on blood for sustancence like I said." I put down the gun and made my way to the phone. Dialing Edward's number through information.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"I must speak with Edward, it is urgent."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Selene." I heard a yell in the background.

"Selene?! Oh my, where have you been all these years? Been missing you." He said.

"In Hungary. Hunting for those lycan bastards. But that's not why I'm calling."

"Then why?"

"I broke the covenant. Combining the bloodlines."

"My God, you would be the last one I suspect. So...you know."

"Yes, as much as the old books tell. Lucian began the war, I know of Sonja, and I...I created a hybrid."

"Abomination." He said, no emotion in his voice.

"Please don't think of it that way."

"Where is Kraven?"

"He ran, he was-"

"Conspiring with them, I know." His voice dripped with disgust.

"How? Who knows?"

"Anyone, including Amelia, who has been around Kraven long enough would. But not all of us were so...in the loop of his plans. All I have heard is that Amelia is dead, slain along with the council."

"Viktor is as well. I decapitated him."

"Good riddens. Because they are most likely regrouping still, you should come over tonight."

"And the deathdealers there?"

"Like kittens, they are new. Barely know their strength as is." He laughed, as did I. 

"Alright, see you then." I hung up and turned towards him. Still eating. I sat next to him, grabbing the New York Times, and a bagel.

"Thought you'd eat soon." He said, his mouth full. I looked over the recap of last week in Europe. One of the articles read _"Shooting broke out in Eastern Budapest last week, another wave of violence mysteriously sprouting. Suspected gang and mafia violence said to be the cause. Two suspects have been idenitified as an assasin known only as the alias "Selene" and Doctor Micheal Corvin, an American citizen who went missing during the midst of this violence. Selene should be regarded as heavily armed, and extremely dangerous. Corvin, if found alive, is to report to the nearest American embassy." _

"Oh..my..God..." I said, stunned, my picture was in there along with Micheal's. I knew the Ordoghaz had connections but this was astounding. We were now wanted by the FBI, CIA and all other American organizations. 

"What?" He asked, I handed him the paper. "Oh...okay, well."

"Do you know what this means??" I asked him, he shook his head no. "It means that your passport was logged....They know where we are!"

"Great. Now what do we do, run to the sewers like rats?"

"No, we get as much ammunition as we can, guns from Edward and then we flee."

"But to where? And how? My passport keeps getting logged?"

"Somewhere where there is no coven branch yet."

"The end of the world?" He asked, laughing.

"No, the Eastern United States, Africa and the Middle East have long gone untouched. We'll figure out a stradegy when the time comes. I'm going to sleep, stay up will you?" I handed him a low power handgun.

"How do I use this." He asked, fumbling with the gun.

"You push down the red button, the safety, aim it using the laser sight, and squeeze the trigger. I have two other magazines loaded." I said, taking off my sweater and boots. The bed was warm, close to the heater of the room. The mirrored ceiling glared down at me.  
I suddenly heard a shot go off and a distinct "sorry!"

_What have you gotten yourself into..._


	4. Bounty

Part 4: Bounty  
_Warmth again... _I looked up at the ceiling, he was next to me, his head face down in the pink satin pillows, sprawled out upon the sheets, and still fully clothed. One of his arms was draped about my chest, holding my wrist. I moved my arm away from him.

"Wake up." I said, trying to be not too loud.

"Mmm, Samantha?" He said, burrying his face further into the pillow, almost cuddling it. _Samantha?_

"It's night time, get up." I told him, firmly, getting up now.

"No, we a have a little longer, c'mon, just another five minutes." He said, half asleep. I walked over and pulled the pillow out from underneath his head, his face coming in contact with the matress and sheets.

"It's me, idiot, now get up before we're late." I told him, getting my shirt off of the top of the dresser in the room, and pulling a comb through my hair.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Samantha." He said, not out of bed yet. I went over and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Get up now, I'm Selene, it's 2003, you are in Hong Kong, you are not human, and there is no 'Samantha' here." I told him, his eyes opened, sadly, like he was dissapointed.

"Sorry, Sa-Selene." He said, getting up and pulling his fingers through his messy blonde locks.

"Who is she anyways? This Samantha person." I asked, pulling on a brown suade jacket I bought earlier in the duty free shop.

"Samantha is the name of my former fiance." He said, with a slight sigh. "What is it with you and being so bi-"

"Buisness-like is what you were going to say. Now let's go before it starts raining again." I told him, pulling a shoulder holster on to hold two fully loaded berettas and two extra clips. He followed me out of the room, his head hanging low. We made our way to the downstairs, to find it once again raining. The lights of the streets were obscured by it, the warm day that was before made the streets rise with steam. I signalled down a taxi quickly. Getting into the backseat of the car along with him.

"West and 34th please." I told the driver, as he nodded in response and took off. People in the streets were running about, the neon lights of shops lit up in the area, side cafes now deserted from the rain, small children running about with their mothers in raincoats.

"Ah, here, ma'am. This your stop." The driver said, a twelve dollar fare on the meter, I handed it to him and got out of the car with Him. We rushed to the gates of the large stone mansion on the outskirts of the island of Hong Kong.

"It's Selene", I said into the intercom, facing the camera.

"Who's he?" Responded the male on the line.

"My husband, now open up, Edward needs to see me." I said, as the gates opened and myself and him rushed inside. The doors were opened swiftly before us by two butlers, into a foyer that was not exactly the Ordoghaz. The walls were tacky, bright crimson with paper lanterns dangling from the ceiling, oriental rugs on the ground and pieces of silk upholstered furniture within the room. The warm glow was cast upon the alabaster faces of it's inhabitants, most of which were dressed in formal suits and cocktail wear, red and yellow and blue, brighter colors the of the Ordoghaz. They stared at me. A servant approached me.

"Edward requests your presence now, he said to leave your 'boy toy' in here." The man sneered at Him, He just leaned against a pillar.

"Tell him her boy toy doesn't like being treated like a dog." He said, sulking, I shot him a 'stop acting so childish' look as I was led into Edwards library. He sat at the desk, not a day older then when I saw him. A warm smile upon his face, his sunshine blonde hair cut stylishly and messy just above his jawline, dressed in a dark crimson blazer on top of a black shirt and pants. Not excessive in his jewlery such as Kraven was, just a gold chain with a cross upon his neck and a single gold ring on his right hand, bearing yet another cross, I knew he had always taken his French Catholic raising seriously.

"What a pleasent suprise, my dear Selene. What has it been? 100? 150 years since I last saw you in my presence?" He asked, coming over and hugging me like the old friends we were. "Sit down, sit down, now I heard everything." He said, as I took a seat next to him.

"Everything? How is the coven back in Hungary? Are they already sharpening their pitchforks and sickles to come after us?" I asked, both curious and slightly amused.

"No no, quite the opposite." He said, smiling.

"Explain." I was curious, why would the covens not want me dead?

"You see, they want the humans to catch you. Make you an example, Marcus has handed you over to them on a silver platter. Letting them hunt you down." 

"What?!"

"Marcus wishes to give an example of how we must stop this rucus about in the human world so much, and so he has decided to make you and your dirty blooded pet an example."

"How would that solve anything?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"It will show them what happens to those who venture out of their realm, the realm of this underworld, into one which they do not belong."

"And as for the lycans?"

"Them? Those dirty blooded scum are still being hunted with as many death dealers as we can find, same mission, same mission." He said, his hand gestures showing how little he cared about that threat.

"Are you going to help us though?"

"Me? Of course my dear, Marcus specificly told us to give you whatever arms you request, although you are alotted no ultraviolet bullets however. Although, there is a compramise."

"What compramise?"

"We let you die in front of the humans, bleed to death like a mortal, and your pet survives. Or we can kill your pet, and let you live. Or just let you become the mortals' game and have them kill you themselves. Your choice really." He leaned back in his chair. "Selene, lovely, I want to help you. But I am a point of authority, one of few left, and times they...they have been so hard on us lately. I am sick of seeing lives waisted, this coven depends on old bloods like me. My prayers go out to you that you may survive his wrath in one piece." He said, getting up as I did.

"Any good ammo though?"

"Ohhh, yes. Many crates of silver nitrate from the South Americas, refined in Europe. And we have regular ammuntion also. Take what you need from our armory and then leave please, Marcus does not exactly need to know you spoke with _me_ dircectly." He said.

"And as for Kraven?" I asked, wondering where that scum of the earth went.

"Him? Marcus agreed to put out a bounty for his name too, death dealers have gone free lance to find him, bring him back alive and writhing or with his head on a silver platter." Edward laughed, as did I. 

"Do you think I'll see you again?" I asked, he was one of the few people I could have ever called "friends". He was with me since the beginning, since the start of this, since my family was slaughtered.

"I'll put that faith in God, I pray for you Selene. Do not let yourself be brought down." He said, as a tall, heavy death dealer came over and showed me to a set of doors toward the end of the hall. Her boots clinked, as did mine, on the cherry wood floors, death dealers both new and the occaisional one I remembered, glared at me with disgust. Locking and clicking their guns suggestively in my direction.

The room was filled with ammunition boxes, armor, bullet proof vests and guns, plenty of them. I grabbed an AK47, four uzis, four berettas, a vest that secured as a halter under neath my clothing (stashing this all into a backpack found in the room), a shoulder holster, and one for my legs, and four boxes of silver nitrate ammunition and two regular. Considering him, and his misuse of guns and inexperience, I got him four .22 laser sight hand guns, one semi-automatic assault rifle, and two automatic assualt rifles along with a set of larger holsters. I quickly left the room to hand this to him outside with the response of "preparing to stock an army?", and then retrieving a coat and suit in both my size and figuring that he would need little more then a coat to cover his weapondry.

"Let's go..." I said, coming out of the room, walking past him.

"No, Selene. Actually, do me the favor and stay the night, will you?" Edward asked, a smile upon his face.

"But I already have reservations at a hotel and-"

"Not another word", he said, smiling, "I will hear no more of it. Go upstairs, there is an open room for you at the end of the hall."

"But Lord Edward!" Spoke up a tall asian woman, her hair hanging down to her waist, she was dressed in a flowing royal blue gown. "That is my room! You, you cannot give it to that traitorous whore to have!"

"I can and I will give it to Lady Selene, you may have the privledge of spending the night in the servants quarters if I hear another disrespecting word from your tainted mouth." Edward snapped in her direction, she quickly calmed down and sat back down again.

"And what about him?" I asked, gesturing towards Micheal who struggled to carry the guns I had, I hoped to help him holster some of them later on.

"Oh that fellow? Shall he sleep at the foot of your bed or on a cushion?" Edward laughed, "You cannot seriously think I would give him a bed here."

"I do, he saved my life on more then one occaision-"

"A pet obeying his master, so lost without his mistress he would be." 

"I am no one's pet." Micheal said, his voice deepened and harsh. "She dragged me with her, has been emotionally and physically abusing me the entire way along. You think any animal would stay with her? No, they wouldn't." He said, setting the bag down.

"Ah, but why are you here then at all?" Edward asked, curiousity in his tone.

"I don't know, I don't care. I was taken away from my life as a doctor, brought into this underworld hell by her and the lycans, you all want me dead, what the hell do you expect from me?" He asked, walking towards the door. I picked up the bag and walked after him.

"Selene", Edward called from behind, I turned around for a moment as he shoved servants out of the way to go down the stairs, "You were always in my heart, on my mind, I wanted to let you know." A smile of sympathy graced his features.

"I always have, thank you friend." I said, and left, walking all the way back home with Him. A block later I finally spoke.

"Could you at least be a gentleman and take some of this?" I asked, handing him the holsters.

"Fine", he took them from me and we continued in silence. The hotel was full by the time we got back, the downstairs resturaunt was crowded with guests as we made our way up stairs. Opening the door I set the back down in the luggage area of an alcove of the room, near the bedroom.

"I'm using the shower first", he said, taking off his shirt, _He has a great build for someone who has spent the last few years trapped within hospital walls...What am I thinking? Get this out of your head Selene, you're turning into an old fool._ The hot water began to run as the steam poured out of the cracks of the door. I sat down on the couch and turned on the international news channel.

"And tonight, suspected serial killer "Selene Corvin" and "Micheal Corvin", the very Bonnie and Clyde of assasinations, have apparently fled their homeland of Hungary and America and have made their way into costal China." _Great_ I thought sarcastically. I locked and bolted the door as I took off my boots, shirt, and jeans tonight, since they were covered in mud. I locked the door and closed the blinds. Another unsettling sleep awaiting me.

_She was right...Adriana was trying to tell you something all those years ago, Kraven that bastard, I can never forgive him, Kraven who revealed the truth also hid it for all those years. Kraven who tried so many times to want me for himself...._  
_Don't go to sleep angry, don't think of that Selene._


	5. Detainee

Part 5: Detainee

He was not with me when I awoke, but the lights were clearly on in the living room, the television blaring the news loudly.

"Turn it down a bit will you?" I asked, not hearing a response. "You're starting to annoy me now, stop it." No response. I got out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt.

There was no one there. "Get out here this instant", I yelled. No response. I checked his room across the living room which was empty, although the sheets were quite tangled within one another. His gun was on the floor, and oddly…all shots were discharged in the room. The bullet holes riddled the armoire and walls; it was then that I noticed the window was broken, and the mud stained combat boots tracking on the floor. I ran to get my holsters and fasten them on with my guns too. I hurried, time was of the essence.

Out in the lobby, people idly waited for tables in the restaurant, locals and tourists alike.

"Hello, have you seen a tan, blonde-haired, American man come by today?" I asked the clerk, who was busily polishing keys.

"Ah, yes ma'am. He leave hours ago with men in suit." He said to me.

"Do you recall what kind of car they were driving?"

"A large, black, one. An, ah…how you say it…S.TU.V."

"How long ago?"

"Two hour. Ah, next customa." He said, waving to the person behind me. I went out into the damp, hot streets of Hong Kong, busy with activity during this time of night. I could only remember one organization who ever dared to mess with immortals…the U.N.. _Shit. _I thought to myself, quickly hauling down a cab and climbing in.

"U.N. Building, now." I said, as the quickly took off.

The building was indeed tall and boasted flags of an array of countries outside it's entrance. I went in to find a proper looking woman with her blonde hair pinned back.

"Can I help you Miss?" She said with her light British accent.

"Yes, I need to speak with your US representative or officer, whoever is in."

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked, typing on her computer.

"No, this is on short and very urgent notice."

"Mmm, well, we have the foreign affairs officer in, you can speak with him if you wish." She said, her eyes focused on the illuminated screen in front of her.

"Sure", I said to her as she continued typing.

"Through those doors at the left, he should be in there any moment." She said, finally removing her eyes from the screen to point at the door with her long painted nails. I went through the door, marked with the name "Officer Maxwell Jacobs, American Foreign Affairs Officer". I sat down in the office, on the small white leather couch to face the large windows outside, the rain fell angrily on the streets below. The door opened.

"Hey, nice to meet you…and you are?" He said, walking in, setting his jacket on a peg on the door. He was very…American. His hair was brushed back neatly with a slight wave, light brown hair with gold streaks. His skin was a light tan, appearing to fade from too many summers outdoors.

"I am Selene, Selene Corvin. And I am looking for my husband, he went missing last night, I woke up to not find him in the room this morning." I told him, as he turned on his computer and began typing.

"Corvin? The same Corvin wanted by the FBI? Sorry ma'am, you're under arrest for international terrorism, murder in the first degree, crimes against humanity, and the possession of unlicensed arms" He said, taking out a gun from his drawer. _Perfect_ is what I thought, as soon as he had me I could find Him and get out of this country. Two immortals could quite easily take down some humans. He placed the cuffs over my wrists behind me as we walked out he read my Miranda rights in a monotone voice. He removed my jacket and my holsters, placing the holsters and guns in a large bag. He led me to a room in the back, it was completely made of steel, a single lamp was above. He chained my cuffs to the back of a cold, hard steel chair. The air conditioning blowing against the back of my bare neck and against my wet clothes. A table and another chair was in front of me, a small camera in the right corner. Mr. Jacobs then left.

"They'll be here for you in a moment." He said, closing the door behind him. He was right.

A woman walked in, her black stilettos clicking on the steel floor, pristinely her light blonde hair was pinned away from her face, with black square glasses, crimson lips and pale ivory skin, the pinstripe skirt suit she wore bore a nametag: "Serenity Arms". She took out a file, and set it down on the table in front of us, she then sat down too.

"Let's skip the formalities, I'm Serenity Arms, you are one little bitch who crossed too far over the lines from your own kind and stumbled into our territory. And now you pay." She said, opening the files to reveal pictures of Him, of Him and Samantha, his family.

"What's going on." I asked, staring at the pictures.

"You see, dear, we've been tracking down those stupid bloods for years now." She took out a cigarette and a lighter from her pocket, lighting one and haphazardly disposing of the entire match pack on the floor. She took a puff and said, "Want to know a little secret? We killed her."

"Killed who?"

"Killed his precious little Samantha, you see, she worked for us. But no, she couldn't finish her job now could she?"

"What was that?" I asked.

"Destroy his damned blood line, that's what. And now you and I are sitting here in hell hole because of her. She was given specific instructions-"

"For what?"

"Let me finish!" She said, throwing a large book at my face. It hit and my face was bruised. "Continuing, she was to dispose of Michael by driving the car, we made sure to bug the airbag on the passenger side and insert a rod into the engine to slide up and kill him. The car was in place, they got in the car, but no. She couldn't stand to see him die." She took another puff. "Quite tragic really, a great agent too. Hmph, what a fool. Now it looks like we'll just have to kill the both of you now won't we." She said, taking up a gun and aiming at my chest.

"G'night" She said, and her crimson lips were all I saw before my head hit the ground and all became dark.


	6. Concious

Part 6: Conscious

I could not tell whether I was alive, dead, or asleep. The room was dark and the floor was the same surface texture as the walls. A faint mechanical banging was heard in the background.

"You are in a land without laws, here you are nothing. We are in charge." I heard a loud speaker boom out, the mechanically modified voice echoed in the room and in my ears.

"Where am I?" I asked no one in particular.

"Here, with us. Don't worry, they are not coming for you right now."

"Who?" I asked, I reached up, to stand, but my legs failed me as I slipped on the dirty, soot soiled floor.

"Guess.", said a medium leveled male voice, a door opened, shining a blinding light into the room. His lean figure stood out against the light that blared into the room. "And to think, you had so much potential, pity really." He said, taking me up by my collar and dragging me out of the room. Down the hall past the bright lights and tiled floor, where no one walked past us. He opened a door and threw me against a bed in one corner of it, then chaining down my wrists to the wall.

"What is going on…where is he?" I asked, trying to wipe the feeling of sedated grogginess from my eyes.

"Him? Hmph, as if you should care. It's been two years, he's wherever the hell he chooses to be." Said the man.

"What?" I asked, my mouth was dry, I looked to my wrist to see puncture marks that were heavily bleeding, as if from needles.

"He gave you away to us on a silver platter, held at gunpoint he chose his life over yours. What a survivalist. You shouldn't fall asleep in strange company, Selene." He said, I could start to make out his lightly tanned face in my blurred vision.

"An-who, are you?"

"I am Marcus, pleasure to meet you too, traitorous death dealer." He extended a hand, "What? Chains got your paws?" He asked, laughing genuinely. I could make out his dark brownish red locks of hair, secured behind his head, and finally, his black suit and red tie, and then his firm bone structure of his face. His eyes reeked of the cold that I have seen in all Vampires at one time or another, but these…they seemed lit from within, almost warm. Almost.

"I don't understand." I said.

"Look at yourself Selene, once a great lycan slayer and defiant death dealing warrior, now lying in her own st in the bottom of a cell. Pathetic." He said, lifting up a large sheet of steel. My hair was matted with blood, down past my chest, my face was plain filthy, and a small tank top that might have once been white was now gray with brown markings, part of it ripped open above my breast.

"What has been going on lately?" I asked him.

"As if I care. Human business is their own, vampires are still under my reign and as for the lycans…" His voice was happy as was his expression. "Your fondest wish for them has come true."

"You did not-"

"Oh, but dear Selene, I did. They are all gone."

"And Him?" I asked, concerned.

"He's been helping me all along, haven't you Micheal?" And then the door opened.


End file.
